Starcrossed
by noelle6
Summary: Sarah Mackenzie knew nothing but hurt, always strong and always determined to be alone. Men couldn't be trusted and no one, especially not a young jet jock in the making was going to change that.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Starcrossed- The First Tango   
  
Author: noelle  
  
Summary: Sarah Mackenzie knew nothing but hurt, always strong and always determined   
to be forever alone. Men couldn't be trusted, and no one, especially not a young jet jock   
in the making by the name of Harmon Rabb Jr. was going to change that.   
  
Feedback: Not necessary but always welcome and very much appreciated. Actually,   
feedback is VERY, VERY * much * appreciated!:o)  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright   
infringement intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the   
amusement of fellow shippers everywhere.  
  
A/N: I thought I should warn you ahead of time of the violence in this chapter …   
specifically the child abuse that is present. It's something I'm familiar with and had a   
hard time writing, but I thought it necessary for the development of the plot. I hope, I   
sincerely do, that I haven't offended or hurt anyone in this attempt at fanfic. If so, please   
do tell me and I'll immediately remove the story. I've always felt that entertainment of   
any kind should amuse EVERYONE, not just a select few and definitely not at the   
expense of an individual(s). So honest to goodness, if this is upsetting, don't hesitate at   
all to tell me, I won't take it personally. Having said that, I do hope you enjoy the story,   
it's a … weird one, but hey, what can you expect when I'm its creator! LOL Good   
reading chums! Cheerio!  
  
********************************************  
  
1600HRS EST  
Friday, October 14th, 1978  
Yuma, Arizona  
  
  
{Left, right, dribble, turn. Fade away and … shoot!}   
  
"Oh no you don't" She heard as a hand popped up to deflect her shot. But it wasn't   
meant to be, the hand had missed the ball entirely and hit her arm instead. Though she   
recoiled from the contact the ball still went in.   
  
Turning her back to the net and heading for the other end of the court the brunette threw   
over her shoulder, "Guess that means I win … again."   
  
"Mmhmm." Was all the response she got.   
  
Fearing that perhaps she'd gloated too much she began to apologize. "Oh come on Dan.   
I'm sorry, didn't mean to rub your nose in it. I was only kidding, you knew that …   
right?"   
  
"Ya, course. Don't worry Mac."  
  
Daniel Ian Schnook's mind had been elsewhere the entire game, but his friends' reaction   
to his attempt at fowling her shot and the slight quiver that was apparent in her voice   
focused his wandering mind. Something was wrong with Sarah Mackenzie and he was   
going to find out just what it was.   
  
Having reached the bench that held their gear Mac began packing up. Though she'd   
expected more of an answer from him she was satisfied, not one for too many words she   
understood it when others were of the same mind.   
  
Slipping her wristbands off and shoving them in to her knapsack she reached for her   
jacket.   
  
Watching her out of the corner of his eye he cleaned up too, and just as he was getting   
ready to heave his backpack over his shoulders he saw it.   
  
"Hey what's this?" Dan exclaimed while taking a hold of her hands, being careful to be   
gentle yet keeping his grip firm.  
  
At her refusal to answer he tugged a little. Still nothing.   
  
"Mac please." He pleaded. Tears clouding his eyes at the angry red marks around her   
wrists and the bruises he could see creeping at the edge of her jersey.   
  
He could see her shoulders slump but just as quickly they stiffened.   
  
"Jenny!!" She shouted. He raised his head in the direction in which her attention   
seemed to be. He recognized the blonde. She was Diane's friend. The girl turned, giving   
an inquisitive look at the site of Mac's hands in his grasp.  
  
Mac tugged a little indicating she too had noticed the scrutiny. He let go.   
  
Gabbing her pack she ran towards the eleventh grader, with Daniel hot on her heels.   
Ignoring him she inquired, "Where's Diane?"   
  
Jenny's confusion was quite apparent to the sixth graders. "I thought she was with you,   
she said she had to get home to take care of you, that you weren't feeling well. Your dad   
was even here to pick her up."   
  
Dan saw the fear flitter across Mac's face only to be instantly replaced by a look of false   
guilt.   
  
"I wasn't feeling well, but I remembered that I had an assignment to hand in so I came in   
anywaz, thought I'd be back home before either of them would be. Guess I was wrong."  
  
Shifting her pack on her back, she grabbed for her jacket, which Dan had picked up, and   
started peddling backwards.   
  
"I should be getting home, before either of them start to worry. Thanks Jen for the heads   
up, didn't mean to worry you. I'll tell Diane that I saw you. Bye"'  
  
With that Mac turned and ran. Dan spewed a few words expressing his gratitude on   
Mac's behalf and then continued to chase after her, while wondering what assignment   
Mac was talking about.   
  
"Hey Mackenzie slow down will ya!" He shouted having finally caught up to her.   
"You'd think you're house was on fire."   
  
"Maybe it is." She mumbled under her breath. Knowing Mac was unaware of him having   
heard her last words, he chose to ignore them, for the time being.   
  
"You want to tell me what that was about back there?" At her raised eyebrow he   
continued, "You came in because you had an assignment due? And what's this about you   
not feeling well?"   
  
"Drop it Daniel, it's nothing. No big conspiracy, we just got our wires crossed, that's   
all."   
  
"Ya whatever. You still haven't told me about those bruises Marine." Ever since they   
could remember, both Daniel and Mac had wanted to follow in the footsteps of the man   
they admired most in their respective lives. For Daniel it was his dad, Commander   
Jonathan Schnoke and for Mac it was her uncle, Major Matthew O'Hara. Having already   
decided what they wanted to be they came in to the habit of calling each other by their   
future military branch.  
  
Mac wasn't one to lie; she wasn't very good at it, as proven by the bruises that encased   
her wrists. She wouldn't be exaggerating if she said she couldn't fib to save her life. So   
instead of attempting to answer her buddy she sped up, so much so that Daniel had to   
start jogging in order to keep up.  
  
"You know Mac, it isn't nice to hide things from your best friend. I might start thinking   
the wrong things?" He wheedled.   
  
"The wrong things, huh, well what could be worse than what you're already thinking?"   
At his silence, she continued. "I thought so."   
  
"Maaac …" He whined. Not at all liking the defensive position his friend had taken and   
at a loss as to how to get past it.   
  
She ignored him. Neither spoke as they approached her house. When he continued to   
follow her up her front pathway she stopped and whirled around.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned crossly.   
  
Startled at her harshness, he faltered in his steps. "I, uhh … just wanted to make sure   
you'd be all right." He rushed out.  
  
A little of the tension that had been present since they'd parted the school seemed to   
dissipate at that simple statement. Mac defrosted. Her anger was misdirected. It was her   
fear for her sister's safety, and the growing hatred for the man that they called 'father'   
that fed her anger at her friend, which was only misplaced frustration.   
  
Approaching Daniel, Mac did something that she rarely did in her short life-she hugged   
him. Taken aback by his best friends rare show of emotion, he took too long in returning   
the embrace, she was gone before he'd even realized it.   
  
Letting out a sigh, he retraced his steps back to the sidewalk and paused to stare at the   
silhouette of Mac's house before continuing the short trek to his own, right next door.   
  
Running up to his front door, he quickly pushed it open and ran upstairs to his bedroom,   
barely acknowledging his mother's "Hello". Dropping his pack on his bed he strode   
over to his bedroom window and continued to shove his head out of it. Hoping beyond   
hope to catch a glimpse of Mac.   
  
When all he heard was some stifled noise, he did something that was out of character for   
him – he prayed.   
  
Meanwhile Mac had rushed in to her home to find it encased in darkness. The curtains   
were closed and no lights were on. She had to wait awhile in order to let her eyes adjust,   
and when they did her heart filled with dread at the sight before her.   
  
There stood the man who'd contributed his genes in order to create her sister and her, arm   
raised, ready to strike, a cowering Diane Mackenzie.   
  
Dread turned into an all consuming hate, dropping her bag where she stood she rushed at   
her dad like a linebacker. Her slight body did nothing but alert him to the presence of   
another punching bag. Which was, in truth, Mac's intent. She needed to get * him *   
away from her big sister, she had to protect her.   
  
Joe Mackenzie whirled around and without the slightest pause swung his arm, connecting   
with Mac's right cheek causing her head to snap back. It was an amazing feat that she   
didn't go flying several feet, let alone manage to stay on them. This angered him more.   
Her stubbornness, fearless nature, and strength of spirit often angered him more than the   
passivity of his first-born.   
  
Grabbing her by the throat he began to lift her off the ground and only discarded her like   
a rag doll-throwing her against the far wall-at the slight tingeing of blue around her lips.   
A wall that was a good ten feet away from where they stood. The loud noise of bones   
breaking resonated through the dark house.   
  
Mac whimpered. Her oxygen deprived lungs making it harder for her to lift herself up   
and to overcome her broken body's state.   
  
Her movements alerted him to her still conscious state, he saw it as defiance. Seeing red   
Joe stormed over to Mac grabbed her by the hair and growled out his first words to her   
since her entrance. "When I beat you down, STAY down!" With that he slammed her   
head, hard, against the wall she still lay in front of.   
  
The words barely registered in Mac's pain filled mind before she saw black-she'd finally   
lost consciousness.   
  
Seeing her head slump, he stepped back. "NOOO!!!" Diane wailed. Her body began to   
rack with sobs. She was ashamed of herself, she was the elder sister, it was her duty to   
protect Mac but Mac was always taking the beatings that were due her, she was always   
playing the role of protector. And now … now she may be dead. For that was what it   
looked liked. She'd watched through half closed lids as he'd thrown her across the room   
and then continued to take her to unconsciousness.   
  
Diane tucked her head back in to her arms, seeing that her father was now headed in her   
direction. Stiffening her body she awaited the beatings. None came. The doorbell rang   
instead.  
  
She heard his footsteps receding, could hear him fumble with the door and swing it open,   
just a crack. She couldn't hear anything but quiet muddled voices.   
  
Crawling, very quietly, she made her way over to the bay window and peeked through   
the side of the curtain. "Dan …" She mouthed.   
  
{Oh no, oh no!} Dad hated it when people interrupted his playtime, he hated it almost as   
much as he seemed to hate children. This did not bode well for young Daniel.   
  
"Run Daniel, run." She whispered urgently. Hoping beyond hope that he would   
somehow hear her.   
  
"I just need to see Mac sir, please." Filtered back to her ears. She couldn't see Dan's   
form anymore so he must have stepped up and pushed the door open a little wider. {Bad   
move.}  
  
Glancing back at her little sister she wondered if Mac's courage was contagious. {No,   
couldn't be, shouldn't I be overflowing with it then?}  
  
Her self-recrimination was brought to a stop by the slamming of the door. Whipping her   
head around she saw that her sis' friend was now sprawled on their walkway.   
  
Knowing that whatever her dad had planned for her earlier was now to come two fold,   
she hurried back to her fetal position and prayed that Mac was all right. She refused to   
believe otherwise. Life without her little sis was no life at all.   
  
So lost in her morbid thoughts was she that she wasn't prepared for the first whip from   
her father's belt. Her back arched from the initial sting as she attempted to muffle her cry   
of pain to no avail.   
  
It was this, the sound of the whip slapping against flesh-for it had torn through the shirt   
on Diane's back- and her older sister's cries of pain that brought Mac back.   
  
She could hear the pauses in between lashes, and from what she could gather the short   
reprieve was only due to 'Joe' pausing to gulp down some more booze.   
  
With every whimper that escaped Diane's lips Mac's anger grew and fueled her   
determination to get her broken body up and moving in order to aid her sister.   
  
Excruciatingly slowly she managed to push herself up using the wall behind her and   
hesitantly took a step forward. This time she was very careful not to alert her 'old-man'   
to her presence. Knowing that she could do no more to distract him, Mac made a   
decision.   
  
Willing herself not to shake her head, the pain already being too great, she rubbed at her   
eyes in an attempt to clear them. Finally able to somewhat see where she was going, she   
managed to make her way to the hallway closet and using super-human strength pulled   
out the stool there and continued to haul herself up on to it. Standing on tiptoes, very   
unsteady tiptoes, she reached in to the shelf and felt for the shoebox that she knew was   
hidden there. Her fingers came in contact with an edge and she studiously tries to pull it   
towards her. Squealing a happy, "Yes!" when after several attempts, she finally meets   
with success, Mac noted that her sister's whimpers seemed more quiet and strained and   
hurried with getting on with what she was doing-retrieving Diane's and her salvation.   
  
Slightly hopping/limping off the stool she shuffled as best she could back into the living   
room. Her temper flaring to epic proportions when she saw the sight her sister was in.   
  
The back of Diane's T-shirt was non-existent now, torn to shreds by the continuous force   
of the belt. If her T-shirt was in this state, imagine the poor girls flesh. Long, angry,   
gashes were apparent, how many Mac could not tell from the blood-covered mess that   
was her sister's back.   
  
An all-encompassing fury filled her and the hate she felt provided her with the strength   
her body was lacking.   
  
Raising her arm, Mac screamed a loud "STOP!!!!" The force of which echoed in the   
hollow house and shook the frail body from which the bellow came.   
  
Joe Mackenzie stilled. The shout that had escaped his youngest both startling him by her   
presence and surprising him in its strength. Turning, he was greeted with Sarah   
Mackenzie, broken and battered, holding herself up by the aid of the wall he'd thrown her   
up against, aiming a Beretta, * his * 92 Beretta at him.   
  
Quickly the ever-present rage replaced the rare moment of surprise and with menace in   
his heart he lifted his arm up and brought it back down with as much force as his 180Lb   
body could muster. The belt sending a resounding "whap" on contact with the back of   
the barely conscious child at his feet.   
  
Mac reacted. Taking aim, right above Joe's shoulder, she pulled the trigger. Dry wall   
went flying.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!" He shouted as a small chunk struck him in the back of the head   
causing him to step back from Diane reflexively.   
  
"Leave." Mac orders Beretta still aimed at her 'father'.   
  
"What?" Joe incredulously asks.   
  
"Leave. Leave us. Leave here. Go away and never return." Mac clarifies with an   
authority beyond her years.   
  
Snidely he shoots back, "Or what?" Thinking she wouldn't dare shoot at him, shoot at the   
wall maybe, but him, no way. {The shit didn't have it in her!}  
  
So they stand. Facing each other, staring the other down. Neither knowing what to say or   
do. Joe still frazzled-despite his self-reassurance- at the pot shot Mac had already taken   
and Mac … Mac was simply exhausted and trying to hold on to the strength that had held   
her up thus far. Sadly her 'strength' was waning, her hand wavered. Joe saw it and   
pounced. Not physically but emotionally, knowing from past experience that this was the   
quickest route to causing the most damage as far as his youngest was concerned.   
  
"What were you thinking girl. Thought the Beretta would give you what …strength,   
courage? You're trash; God's throw-a-ways, you and your sister. He wouldn't waste such   
things on you. All you're good for is whoring." Joe grabs Diane by the hair and lifts her   
head up to face Mac, "This is all you're worth. This is all you'll ever be, some guys past   
time hobby. You won't, can't amount to much else."   
  
Mac faced with her beaten sister falters; {she looks so … dead.}, at that moment Diane's   
eye flutter open and the pleading look she gives her, {she wants to die … she wants me to   
let * him * finish her off!}, fortifies her resolve. The steel is back in her dark orbs.   
  
Mac shoots again, an inch in front of where Joe's left foot was positioned. It's time for   
the shoe to be on the other foot, this time Joe falters, unsure. Still, underestimating his   
daughter's grit and marksmanship, he makes a threatening move towards her.   
  
"Wrong move Joe." Mac mutters, then 'pop!' the noise of another shot wrings, this time   
his right leg was the target.   
  
"F**K!!!" The pain sears through his leg and is immense, but still his initial instinct,   
urge, is to jump her. But Joe is all too aware, even in his inebriated state, that Mac   
wouldn't hesitate to end his life right then and there. Her gumption and marksmanship   
were no longer in question.   
  
Screwing his face in hate, he spat. "I don't need you. I never did, never wanted you to   
begin with! Let's see how far you make it without dear old dad to pay for your measly   
existences! You can both rot in hell as far as I care!"   
  
Grabbing his keys he fumbles out of the house muttering, "Undeserving, ungrateful   
wenches, waste of …"   
  
Mac still holding up the Beretta had warily watched as Joe bypassed her to get to the   
front door. She watched as he got in to his beaten up truck and drove off, quite   
erratically.   
  
"Stupid man. Drunk and injured is no way to be on the road." Mac whispered, while at   
the same time sending a prayer heavenward, something she'd long ago stopped doing,   
that no harm would come to anyone else due to his driving.   
  
Feeling wariness take over, Mac manages to shuffle herself back to the lounge where   
Diane still lay, before her energy went caput. Crumpling to the ground beside her sister,   
Mac, with her remaining strength, curls up behind her, throwing her arms over   
her and whispers. "It's all right Diane. He's gone. He'll never hurt us again. No one will   
ever hurt you again. I promise."   
  
And then she wept, wept for the mother who abandoned them, the father who beat them,   
and the innocence that was stolen from them.   
  
Exhaustion finally claimed Sarah Mackenzie, and in her sleep she was free … free of the   
burdens her life had imposed on her.   
  
But with no mother and no father what did the future hold for these two young souls?  
  
Tbc…???  
  
A/N2: Inhale. Exhale. This was VERY different for me, also VERY hard to write, and   
VERY personal. In RL I don't curse, I'm19 and there hasn't been a day where such   
words as I've written here have passed my lips. My equivalent being flip, heck, or 'cripes   
sake' for REALLY tense situations. But I couldn't see a man of Joe's nature being   
careful of the profanity that passed his lips and I couldn't imagine myself being honest to   
the hurt experienced by these two children without including the vulgarity that such an   
individual would spew. As hurtful and damaging as physical abuse can be, cuts, scrapes   
and bruises DO heal. But words, words have the power to manifest themselves into   
something so much more … tangible … eternal. A kind word of gratitude or a few   
uttered in friendship can sometimes be someone's saving grace, but a carelessly uttered   
hurt could bring about another's demise. Beatings scar the physical, verbal garbage scar   
the spiritual. One's a lot harder to heal than the other. So please, a message to all- be   
careful of what you say in anger, for words uttered in such a state CAN NOT be taken   
back. Thank you for reading chums, hope I haven't turned you off all my fic w/ this jump   
in to another dimension of fic that I'll rarely touch. I don't know if the writing was any   
good, but the content is close to my heart. Do share your thoughts, I've actually provided   
my email this time around. :o)  
P.S. The First Dance or The First Tango, sound better to you? I've decided to combine   
this fic w/ the unnamed one I mentioned on my list of stories. Which will result in me   
breaking this story in to three parts: "Starcrossed-The First Tango (Dance)",   
"Starcrossed-Until We Meet Again" and "Starcrossed-The Last Dance". Have I scared   
you off yet?! * BG * Always open for input, later chums! 


	2. Starcrossed Ch2

Feedback: Not necessary but always welcome and very much appreciated. Actually, feedback is VERY, VERY * much * appreciated!:o)  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright infringement intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the amusement of fellow shippers everywhere.  
  
A/N: Ah-can it be? Yes, it is . I'm back!!! LOL! SO sorry for the longer than usual absence, one catastrophe after another kept befalling me and then it was time for last minute term papers and cramming for exams, and along the way I found myself a beta thanks to UTC. This chapter would still be on the drawing boards, possibly in my recycle bin on my desktop if not for her, so . Amy, chica, you absolutely ROCK!!! Ladies and gentlemen you have no idea how awesome a job she did on this chapter, but me being me, I'm sure I've managed to muck up her precision. So any errors that you may stumble upon are all my own. :o)  
  
Oh, my "thank yous". I've had this chapter started for a REALLY long time, like a week after I posted the first one, consequently all my thank yous are from then and I figured my A/N from then is still relevant so I've added that as well as my thank you notes to the end of this chap. So if I owe you thanks, or you want to read one of my soapbox moments, be sure to catch it. * G *  
  
Anyhoo, enough chit chat, without further adieu, "Starcrossed Ch.2" . well a little excerpt from chapter 1 then on to two, but let's not get technical. * bg *  
  
*********************************************************************** From Ch. 1  
  
"Wrong move Joe." Mac muttered, then 'pop!' the noise of another shot rang, this time his right leg was the target.  
  
"F**K!!!" The pain seared through his leg and was immense, yet his initial instinct, urge, was to jump her. But Joe was all too aware, even in his inebriated state, that Mac wouldn't hesitate to end his life right then and there. Her gumption and marksmanship were no longer in question.  
  
Screwing his face in hate, he spat. "I don't need you! I never did, never wanted you two to begin with! Let's see how far you make it without dear old dad to pay for your measly existences! You can both rot in hell as far as I care!"  
  
Grabbing his keys he fumbled out of the house muttering, "Undeserving, ungrateful wenches, waste of ."  
  
Mac, still holding up the Beretta, had warily watched as Joe bypassed her to get to the front door.  
  
She watched as he got into his beaten up truck and drove off, quite erratically.  
  
"Stupid man. Drunk and injured is no way to be on the road, " Mac whispered, while at the same time sending a prayer heavenward, something she'd long ago stopped doing, that no harm would come to anyone else due to his driving.  
  
Feeling weariness take over, Mac managed to shuffle herself back to the lounge where Diane still lay before her energy went caput. Crumpling to the ground beside her sister, Mac, with her remaining strength, curled up behind Diane, throwing her arms over her and whispered, "It's all right Diane. He's gone. He'll never hurt us again. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."  
  
And then she wept, wept for the mother who abandoned them, the father who beat them, and the innocence that was stolen from them.  
  
Exhaustion finally claimed Sarah Mackenzie, and in her sleep she was free . free of the burdens her life had imposed on her.  
  
But with no mother and no father what did the future hold for these two young souls?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Starcrossed-First Tango Chapter 2a  
  
2145HRS ZULU (1645HRS EST) Friday, October 14th, 1978 Yuma, Arizona  
  
"MOM, MOM, MOOOOMMMM!!!!" Dan screamed at the top of his lungs while barreling through his front door.  
  
Jane Schonke's hurried footsteps could be heard on the hardwood floors on the story above as she yelled back frantically. "Daniel, Daniel, good god what is it?!"  
  
Finally spotting his mother coming down the stairs the 11 year old flung himself at her, nearly causing her to topple down the few remaining steps she'd had to go before hitting the entryway floor.  
  
Feeling her son shake, Jane wrapped her arms around him and tried to calm him down while attempting to quell her own fears. God, she wondered, what could have upset him so?  
  
Managing to get his breathing under control, Dan burst out saying the first thing that came to his mind . his first worry. "MOM! I think . I think . Mac's . Mac's ." he couldn't say it. Saying it would make it real. Shaking his head he buried his face further into the folds of his mother's skirt.  
  
Getting further alarmed, Jane soothingly rubbed Dan's back and whispered as calmly as she could. "Honey, calm down, whatever it is it'll be all right." It wasn't until after she'd said these words did Mac's name register with her. "Honey, what's wrong with Mac?" Fear like she'd never known encased her heart at the sobs that erupted from him. Though the young thing who was her child's best friend held no familial ties, she was the closest thing to a daughter Jane had and the idea of any harm coming to Mac did not sit well with her at all.  
  
Deciding that soothing tactics weren't working she did the only other thing she could think of. Gently pushing him away from her, she pulled herself together and belted out. "Daniel Ian Schonke, front and center now!"  
  
It was unknown to her as to whether it was a matter of genes or Dan's acute desire to follow in his father's footsteps, the command registered, and he immediately straightened up and quieted down. Not wanting to see how long her luck would hold she immediately started throwing questions at him, further spurred on by his appearance: His elbows were scraped badly, the back of his pants and legs seemed to have a light dusting of dirt and his eyes . the poor boy's eyes were filled with . dread.  
  
"Where did you just barrel in from Schonke?"  
  
"Mac's house ma'am." Dan shot back, head held high, voice strong.  
  
Nodding her head in approval Jane continued. "What happened to you there, the scrapes-?"  
  
"Mac's dad shoved me a little, he wanted me to leave I wouldn't, I lost my balance and fell." His voice wobbled a little, just a little, but Jane was still proud that he'd managed to reign in whatever worries had lead him to his earlier hysterics. It was now she who had to quash the sudden buildup of emotion within her. {How dare he lay a hand on my son!!} Pushing her anger aside, for the time being, she continued on with her interrogation.  
  
"What were you doing there?"  
  
Here, Dan stalled. Taking in a deep breath he finally began. "I walked Mac home, she had bruises on her wrists, I was worried. Something was wrong, she lied to me about getting her wires crossed with her sis, but that isn't important mom. I went over there because I couldn't see her in her bedroom from my room and then when I heard a cry, I'm sure her cry out, I . I just had to go." The tears were back now. He'd seen her body, against the wall . she looked . she looked .  
  
"Dan, what's wrong?" Jane pleaded, not being able to stand the obvious agony her son was in.  
  
Unable to keep it in any longer, he once again threw himself in to the comfort of his mother's embrace. "SHE'S DEAD MOM .she's dead!"  
  
Jane's heart stopped for a sec. {Dead .} "Daniel, son, what did you see?"  
  
"Mac mom, I saw Mac's dead body." "I knocked on the door, and he wouldn't open it up completely, so I kinda pushed at the door a little and that's when I saw her. She was lying crumpled against the wall in their hallway."  
  
Lifting his head up to look in to her eyes he whimpered, "There were SO many bruises mom. So many. She looked so . broken."  
  
"Okay you listen to me here Daniel." Lifting his chin up and holding it steady she stared in to his eyes. "You call your father and then the police, then sit here to wait for either to arrive."  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to sit and wait and worry and run over what he'd seen in his mind over and over again. He wanted to be in his mother's arms, he wanted to be playing and laughing with Mac. He DID NOT want to be fearing that the worst had happened and she was really . gone.  
  
Straightening, Jane guided Dan to the living room and sat him in the big cushioned chair by the phone.  
  
"I'm going to ." *BANG *  
  
Whirling around Jane waited, not believing what she'd heard. Seconds ticked by, then minutes.  
  
Thinking that perhaps she'd imagined it in her highly worried state she turned to answer Dan's question when . * BANG * This time the sudden grip Daniel placed on her arm went a long way in reassuring her that it hadn't simply been her mind playing tricks on her.  
  
Jumping into action she uncurled Dan's fingers that were still digging into her arm and grabbed for the phone, dialing 911 she quickly handed it over to Dan and told him in a hurry as she was rushing out the door. "Tell them Daniel, tell them what you told me!"  
  
She hadn't bothered in her instructions to him on his accounting of the events to include his hearing of the gunshots, figuring it went without saying and was definitely not something he needed voiced out loud.  
  
Jane wasn't your typical military wife, if there were such things; she'd been part of the Company before she'd met and fallen in love with Jonathan Schonke and thus wasn't one to shy away from dangerous situations when they presented themselves. Especially when little ones were involved.  
  
As she was hopping over the low fence that separated her front yard from that of the Mackenzie's she heard another shot. Stilling for only a moment, she contemplated as to whether or not to dash back home to grab her own firearm before heading any further.  
  
Her decision was made for her when a still grumbling Joe Mackenzie stumbled out in front of her and made his way across the yard to his truck.  
  
Jane was tempted to reach out and strangle the man for the harm he'd done Dan, but more so for the damage she knew awaited her inside the man's home. She'd noted his wounded leg and judging by the trail of blood he'd left behind, it wasn't a nick either.  
  
Cautiously she made her way up the front steps and in to the Mackenzie home, her eyes immediately searching the hallway before her for the prone body she was expecting. No Mac, but a streak of blood was very visible on the wall across from the living room entrance.  
  
Approaching it, she felt the knot in her stomach getting tighter as she listened for any sign of life in the house. Nothing. Not a creak, drip- drop, tick-tock, a whimper, cry, or ragged breath, other than her own.  
  
Bending down in front of the streak of blood she was pleased to note that there wasn't much else there. Hopefully this was a sign that Mac's injuries were superficial at best. {Here's hoping.} As she was getting back up, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted more blood, the trail she'd absently noted on her way in, suspecting it was Joe's and not caring on her entrance to follow it. But now .  
  
Standing in front of the living room entrance, her feet stilled as her eyes continued to follow the spattering of red, all the way to . she blinked once, twice, and then froze.  
  
Though a part of her had already registered the huddled mass in the middle of the living room for what it was, the rest of her was simply . at a loss. This could not be a child, a little girl.  
  
On wobbly feet, the part of her brain that was still functioning pushed her forward and towards the form before her. Not until reaching it did she realize that it wasn't 'a' form, but 'forms'.  
  
"Oh god." She gasped. In her concern for Mac she'd completely forgotten that there were two Mackenzie girls.  
  
Gathering her resolve, she crouched down to touch the outermost body, pausing when her leg made contact with something. Gazing down, Jane came across a Beretta. Quickly she whipped out a handkerchief, picked up and then wrapped the weapon in it before pocketing the whole mess, enabling her to return her attention to the girls before her.  
  
"Breathe Jane", she ordered as her fingers hesitantly found the pulse point on Mac's (whom she'd finally been able to identify) neck.  
  
"God damn it no!" There was no pulse. The slight tremble in her hand accelerated to an all out shake and it took her longer than in should have to calm it down.  
  
Reaching out for another try .  
  
"Move away from them now! Slow and steady!"  
  
Forgetting she was still in a crouch, Jane whirled around at the command and as a result fell back on to the floor.  
  
After getting her bearings she slowly climbed to her knees then her feet, holding her hands out in front of her, she attempted to reassure the men, that she could now see were the reinforcements, that she wasn't the bad guy.  
  
"Officers, my name is Jane Schonke. I live next door, it was my son who called you."  
  
When the officers continued to look at her guardedly she let out a frustrated breath. "Gentlemen, these girls need help. I've got some medical training and I'd like to do what I can until the paramedics get here. Please!"  
  
Her plea was an unnecessary one, for as soon as she'd uttered the words the paramedics came rushing through, followed closely by a harried Dan and Jonathan.  
  
"Jon!" The relief at seeing her husband seemed to overwhelm her and Jane almost lost her footing, but her respite was short lived.  
  
The two EMS workers who had swarmed the room were now at Mac and Diane's side, attempting to separate the girls. Their first attempt to do so had awakened Mac, stilling Jeremy's hands at the sheer fright present in the big brown eyes that stared up at him.  
  
Mac, not fully coherent, began to struggle seeing the strangers before her, and it was her whimpers that had brought Jane back to her side.  
  
Reaching out to touch the child, she attempted to soothe Mac's worries but didn't get too far. Mac refused to let go of the hold she had on Diane.  
  
Dan who'd been standing by his dad, saw Mac struggling against those who were trying to help and managed to rush past the police and away from his father before either had noticed. Sitting by Mac's head, he looked in to her eyes and whispered. "It's all right Mac. It's going to be okay." Slowly he reaches out a hand to lay on the crown of her head and began to softly stroke her hair. "These people are here to help you and Diane. Please let them" Still seeing her hesitation he asked her, "Do you trust me?" Mac nodded her head in the affirmative. "Then please, please trust me now. Trust me enough to believe that I would never let anyone hurt you or Diane."  
  
All the adults present held their collective breaths. Another nod accompanied by the loosening of Mac's arms were her only answer.  
  
Jeremy and his partner, Mark, quickly went about getting the stretcher they had with them ready for Mac. But she pulled away at their touch. "Diane first," was the quiet demand.  
  
Glancing at each other, both EMS workers agreed to abide by the child's request, figuring they wouldn't get anywhere if they didn't. But once again, they're attempts to reach out to the huddled masses were halted by the younger girl's hoarse whisper.  
  
"Her back. Hurt." To illustrate her statement, she slowly and carefully, pulled herself completely away from Diane.  
  
The "Oh father in heaven!" that Jane let out simultaneously with Jeremy's curse brought the quiet chatter in the room to a stand still.  
  
Dan didn't say anything; his only reaction was to shuffle closer to Mac, wanting to somehow protect her from the damage that had already been done. Despite the pain encompassing her body, Mac managed a smile for him.  
  
The interaction between the two brought Jane to tears. Quickly standing she walked over to her husband, needing his strength, to feel the comfort of his arms. In his embrace, her barriers fell and she broke down in to quiet sobs.  
  
Having settled Diane on to the stretcher, on her stomach, both Jeremy and Mark took her out to the ambulance and got her settled in before grabbing another stretcher for Mac.  
  
Jeremy crouched by her head, so that he was easily within her visibility. "Okay kiddo, we've got your sister settled. You ready to let us do our jobs in regards to you now?"  
  
Sticking to her current state of communication-head nods-she was about to once again give the affirmative when a coughing fit overcame her. Tilting her head to the side, her legs curled inwards, she braced herself as the coughs shook her broken body.  
  
"Help her! Help her!" Dan pleaded, gripping tightly on to Jeremy's arm, his eyes turning more frantic at the blood that was dribbling out of Mac's mouth.  
  
"Oh shit!" Gently uncurling Mac, he rolled her back on to her back and continued to examine her. He'd felt the lump on the back of her head and having spotted the streak of blood on the wall on his way out the first time round, he suspected the cause. Hearing her breathing and feeling his way down her ribs, he speculated as to a few other things: cracked ribs, perhaps a punctured lung, and internal bleeding, along with a dislocated shoulder, broken wrist and multiple contusions.  
  
Seeing his partner through his peripheral vision he snapped. "Damn it Mark, we should have had her out first!"  
  
Not bothering with any further conversation he, with Mark's help, settled Mac on to the stretcher after having braced her neck and head. No need to make matters worse by adding a spinal injury.  
  
As they wheeled her out, Dan quietly trotted beside them, not wanting or planning to leave Mac's side. Unfortunately the paramedics thought otherwise.  
  
"I'm sorry man you can't come with us, no room in the back." Jeremy truly was sorry this time. He could see the sorrow and fear in the kid's eyes for his friend. It got past the barriers he'd long ago built to get him through similar situations. Though he couldn't ever remember a 'similar' situation in the ten years since he'd started.  
  
"Is alright Dan. See ya ta hos'ital." Mac's voice filtered out from the open ambulance doors.  
  
Before losing his nerve, Dan hoped in to the ambulance, bent down by Mac's side and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at the hos'ital." He teased at her inability to pronounce the 'p' in hospital.  
  
Jumping back out he gave a silent thank you to the paramedics and then walked over to his parents who were waiting by his dad's jeep.  
  
From a walk he sped up to a jog and then a run, until he'd reached his parents and was able to cling on to his father's legs.  
  
The tears came, first one drop and then another, until it was an all out downpour.  
  
Holding Dan tightly, Jon looked at his wife, with tears in his owns eyes to be greeted by another set of wet cheeks.  
  
"Why dad? Why?" Not knowing how to answer a question he himself was asking, Jon's grip tightened. A resolve like no other settled in to his heart. No one was ever going to hurt those girls again, not as long as he was living and breathing. Looking in to the eyes of his other half, he saw the same resolve present. With a simultaneous nod they both held on to Dan before pulling away. "Come on, it's time we head on over."  
  
Guiding Dan to the backseat of the jeep, Jane settled herself beside, holding on to him as though she'd never let go again. She caught Jon's eyes glancing back at her through the rearview mirror and the ache in her heart eased somewhat at the smile he cast her way.  
  
Things were going to be all right, they were going to make it all right.  
  
Tbc. *************  
  
A/N: I guess I should have informed you all of this in Ch.1, but oh well, better late than never. The concepts, passion for this story as with the case that will come up in "A Chance Encounter" were inspired by a HUGE debate in my sociology lecture. The debate being: abusive alcoholics and pedophilias, should their actions be considered a crime or acts incurred by an 'ill' individual, thus allowing them to reap the benefits of a conviction of 'mental illness' and excusing their heinous crimes b/c they weren't in error, they were 'ill'. I'm hoping that you've been able to gather which side of the debate I was on. I will and have forgiven a great deal of injustices in the world, but acts such as these against children are not one of them. One of my colleagues asked me if it were my brother who'd committed either of the crimes would I be so quick to judge; I'd be the first one to throw the book at him, would go as far as to actually give him a not so gentle helping kick in to his cell. Children are the most defenseless of us and our duty is to protect them from the evils of the world not subjugate them to it. Okay I've gotten off my soapbox. Now on to the 'Thank yous':  
  
Tania: * BLUSH * Thank you. Umm . incredible huh? Oh boy, the pressures on! * G *  
  
SailorGurl & Kitty: Thank you SO much gals! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much and I'm sorry this wasn't as soon of a post as you'd requested *sheepish smile * I'll try my darndest to post as frequently as I possibly can. But this story has a life of its own, so if you want faster chapters you'll have to talk to its muse and hope RL doesn't get in the way! *G*  
  
EvilTwinToo: There will be happier times ahead, for who and how much I cannot say . yet, for all will be revealed in good time my good fellow! * G* But don't worry; I'm sure you'll love it. I feel you're a kindred spirit and wouldn't at all mind if I got away from the extreme sorrow. So keep reading and hopefully you'll keep enjoying!  
  
Ysabet: Oh my . you've made me doubly blush! Wow . what a wonderful review. I'm really pleased that you were able to get so intimate with the characters, I don't think there's more great a praise than being told one can relate with ones characters. THANK YOU! I hope to keep you this hooked throughout this little adventure we've started and I'll promise to keep not only the sisters but Dan as well, as safe as I possibly can.  
  
GTRider: Okay I left you till last b/c I have so much to say. oh man, I broke in to fits of laughter after I read the first part of your review. I don't know if that was your intent but thank you just the same. The only reason I haven't posted "your" story yet is b/c it's taking too darn long! I'm having to do quite a bit of research on the legalities behind what I'm attempting, after all I wouldn't want it being completely unbelievable. But you've been so sweet w/ your feedback that I'll try my very best to get it out soon. Good enough? :o)" . markings of something great." Oh my goodness . must you have said that, I've begun to fret now. Please do email me and share exactly what your ideas of something great entail b/c I'm not sure if you're going to be too pleased w/ where I'm headed w/ this. I don't want to torture these two through out the story! But I do hope, that you'll continue to follow me where I take you, b/c despite it not (hopefully) being angst all the way, I think it will be a . unique and somewhat special journey. And yup, it's perfectly safe to assume who Diane is. Read on to find out exactly how Diane Schonke came to be. :o)  
  
Thank you one and all for your feedbacks, it does honestly brighten up my day and pushes me to keep on writing! 


End file.
